


Kiss the cook

by GoToHeck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, I never clearly stated Dad!Hank but that was the intention while writing it, M/M, Miscommunication, One Shot, Poor Connor, The mandatory “Jesus Christ Connor”, idk if it is long enough to be called a one shot but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: Connor has no clue how to cook and when Markus tries to teach him, Markus puts on an apron that says “Kiss the cook.”And Connor may have gotten the wrong idea...





	Kiss the cook

Connor was built to hunt deviants, not to be a master chef. So it’s only natural that he doesn’t know how to cook.

Hank was the one who told Connor he needed to learn how to cook. After Connor begged Hank to let him cook dinner, then successfully burned everything. 

So that’s what brought Connor here, being led into the Manfred manor by Markus. Connor wasn’t really complaining though, there was this weird... Feeling he got around Markus, while he wasn’t entirely sure what it was, it definitely wasn’t a bad feeling.

The words “Welcome home, Markus” brought Connor back to reality. Right, Let’s just focus on learning how to cook. 

“My father Carl is probably doing some painting right now, maybe you can meet him.” Markus said.

“Yeah, maybe.” Is all that Connor replied with. 

Connor looked around as they entered the manor. Connor was a little overwhelmed for a few seconds. He’s never actually visited Markus’s house before.

“Wow... I can’t believe you actually live here.” Was all that came out of Connor’s mouth.

Markus chuckled, “Yeah. It’s a great place.” 

After a few more seconds, they both started heading to the kitchen. As they entered Connor noticed how clean and tidy it was.

Markus grabbed an apron out of one of the smaller cupboards and tied it around his waist. It was pure white, other than the words “kiss the cook” on it. 

...Kiss the cook.

Ah! Connor understands now.

“Here, I’ll grab another ap-“ Markus was suddenly interrupted by Connor.

“Okay.” Connor suddenly said.

Then out of nowhere, Connor got as close as he could to Markus and kissed him right on the lips.

Connor was closing his eyes and was leaning onto Markus while grasping his shoulders. But on the other hand, Markus was as stiff as a board, not making any movement.

As Connor pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes, Connor looked at Markus’s face. A look of shock and well, a lot of blushing, was on Markus’s face. Connor then realized maybe he shouldn’t have done that. 

At this point Connor was probably blushing just as much as Markus now. God what had Connor done? Markus probably hates him now.

“Connor I-“ Markus began to speak, but was interrupted by Connor yet again.

“I’m sorry, I should go.” Connor quickly headed out the kitchen.

“Conn-“ Was all Connor heard before the kitchen door closed and he ran out of the Manfred manor.

———————————————————

Connor sighed as he returned home. Connor internally checked the time “5:23 PM...” he whispered to himself.

Connor opened the front door, only to be greeted by a happy jumping Sumo. Connor pet Sumo before leading him back inside.

“I didn’t expect ya to be back so soon.” Hank said. He’s right, It takes about 30 minutes to get to the Manfred manor and back with Detroit taxis. Plus Markus and Connor were planning on cooking a lot of stuff, mostly some basics, it should have taken a few hours at the least. 

“Yeah...” Connor laughed nervously. 

Hank raised an eyebrow, looking at Connor’s LED. It was red. “You’re LE whatever is bright fuckin’ red, Is everything okay?”

“No.” Connor said while plopping onto the couch. 

Hank put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “Alright, What happened?” 

Connor took a deep breath, although he wasn’t sure why it’s not like he needed to breath and spoke. “Markus might have put on an apron that said ‘kiss the cook’ and I maybe got the wrong idea and may have kissed Markus.”

“Jesus Christ, Connor.” Hank then sighed. “What’d he say?” 

“I interrupted him and left before he could say anything...” Connor looked down at his feet.

“Look, I’m not very good at advice.” Hank started, “But I think the best thing to do is to just talk to him.” 

“It’s not just that... I was thinking about it on my way home, thinking about this weird feeling I get around Markus, this feeling that won’t go away no matter what I do.” Connor looked Hank dead in the eyes, “And I think I love Markus.”

“Wait so you’re telling me... Ya realized you were in love with Markus AFTER ya kissed him?” Hank said.

 

“...Yes...” Connor said so quietly Hank almost couldn’t hear him.

Hank sighed, “Why don’t we watch some TV?” 

Connor nodded, “Yeah alright.”

———————————————————

Connor woke up to a message inside his head. While androids don’t need to sleep, Connor did enjoy the activity. 

Wait. The message is from Markus. Oh shit.

‘We’re meeting with some political figures at Jericho today at 2:30 PM. Please try to be there.’ Is what it read. 

Connor sighed, he was glad Markus wasn’t bringing the whole kiss thing up, Connor doesn’t think he’ll bring the whole ‘I have a crush on you but only realized that after I kissed you’ thing up. Well he was glad that Markus wanted him at Jericho, well, most call it New Jericho due to the fact the first Jericho got blown up, but there’s really no need to specify.

It’s currently 12:17 PM. Oh, Connor thought it was a little earlier. anyway he should probably leave at 1:30 PM. 

———————————————————

Connor at 2:10 PM via Detroit taxis. He didn’t use Hank’s car much, just in case Hank needed it for an emergency or something. 

 

New Jericho was located at some old CyberLife warehouse. And as he looked out in front of it, North, Josh, and Simon were waiting. They all liked to be early when they had meetings. Though Connor was wondering where Markus was.

Connor stepped out of the taxi and approached them. Connor asked “Where’s Markus.”

“He’s taking a phone call.” Simon told him. Connor nodded “Alright.”

Things were silent for a few seconds until Josh spoke up, “So uh Connor... Me, Josh, and Simon might have gone to Markus’s house and noticed something was bugging him yesterday. And he might have accidentally let it slip that you uh, kissed him.”

Connor was silent for a few seconds. Connor didn’t blame him, he probably could have talked it out with Markus. But no he had to be rude and just leave. “Yeah I did...” Connor said.

“He told us that he was wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the cook’ and you got the wrong idea.” Simon said.

“Yeah...” Connor confirmed, “But I uh, did kinda realize I had a crush on him on my way home.”

That sentence left all 4 of them silent, until North spoke. “Oh my god did you actually realize you had a crush on Markus after you kissed him.” 

Connor nodded, “Yeah Hank brought that up too...” 

Connor quickly added, “But uh, I don’t think there’s any way he would have feelings for me back.”

“Maybe we should talk about this a different time, or not at all. Markus is coming back.” Josh said.

Markus smiled when he saw Connor was there. Connor did not, he thought things were awkward right now. Also his thirium pump was pounding looking at this man so... Connor just looked down.

Markus’s smile faded, and he got a serious look on his face. “The people we are meeting with called and said they ran into some traffic and are going to be late.” 

Markus turned his gaze toward Connor, “Oh by the way, Connor. Would you mind following me, I need to talk to you.” 

Ah, of course he did. Connor just nodded as Markus led him to the side of the building where no one else was. 

Markus began, “So Connor a-“ Connor suddenly jumped in.

“I’m so sorry Markus.” Connor said “I don’t know what I was thinking and I just left without saying anything and I-“ Connor was interrupted by Markus this time.

With a kiss.

Markus was kissing Connor.

Markus was holding on the Connor’s arms tightly closing his eyes. It took Connor a minute to process what was happening but he eventually started returning the kiss while also closing his eyes, running his hands over Markus’s stubble.

The kiss lasted way longer than a lot of people usually kiss, each second left them craving more. Occasionally soft gentle noises would slip out of Connor’s mouth. 

Eventually the kiss ended, leaving them both unsure what to do now. 

“Uh I guess now‘s a good time to say I love you?” Connor said.

Markus laughed, “Yeah I can tell.”

Things were silent until Markus spoke up, “So I guess... Would you like to be my boyfriend?” 

“Markus I wouldn’t just like it, I’d absolutely love it.” Connor replied. 

“Great.” Markus smiled before giving Connor a quick peck on the cheek. 

“We should head back” Connor said.

Markus nodded, “Yeah. And maybe later today you can come back to my house and I can actually teach you how to cook this time?” Markus asked.

Connor laughed, “Yeah. But I make no promises that I won’t kiss the cook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here take this I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it. Also happy pride month.


End file.
